This invention has reference to shower heads usually in the form of hand sets and has for its object to provide shower head operating mechanism whereby a unique shower effect is provided and which may also be adjustable.
By way of background prior art U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,284 (Arnold) discloses a spray head primarily for providing a pulsed emission of water in which a rotor within the head is rotated by water flow through the latter, the rotor also serving as a valve member and having a cam action cooperation with the inner end of a nozzle for oscillation relative to the nozzle in effecting pulsating water flow therethrough, the nozzle extending forwardly to provide an outlet at a front face plate of the head. The nozzle is axially adjustable in the head for varying pulsation of the water flow or for providing a continuous water spray from the head.
In contrast and according to this invention shower head operating mechanism wherein the shower head has a front outlet plate and contains at least one operating mechanism which includes a rotary member arranged for rotation within the head by water flow through the latter and also arranged for axial oscillation in said head in controlling water emission from the front outlet plate is characterized by the rotary member comprising a bladed turbine wheel for rotation by water flow through the head and having a cam co-action with at least one part fixed in the head for effecting axial oscillation of the turbine wheel, said turbine wheel having an axial shaft connection with a closure or water flow restricting member which cooperates with an outlet in the front plate whereby the closure or water flow restricting member is axially oscillated in said outlet for variable or pulsed water emission therefrom.
The closure or water flow restricting member may be axially adjustable relative to the turbine wheel shaft for obtaining variation in the form of the water emission from the shower head.